


white walls.

by yongluvie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Comfort, Did I Mention, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Siblings, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yongluvie/pseuds/yongluvie
Summary: taeyong and johnny are finally moving together!
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	white walls.

**Author's Note:**

> this is not betareaded. im not fluent at english. i wrote this in like 20 minutes so.. yup.  
> theyre soft and im soft

Taeyong could feel his eyes aching, but still, he couldn’t stop staring at the painfully white wall of their new living room, that default color that covered every single empty apartment of their new building. Sure, the lack of furniture, which was only comforted by Johnny’s TV standing in the middle of the living room as the older tried to connect it to their new Wi-Fi router, only made everything worse, but the room just felt too empty for him.

“Your eyes gonna get squared if you don’t stop staring.” He heard Johnny’s voice, but his American boyfriend wouldn’t even give him a look, too focused on, at least, guarantee them a Netflix binge-watch before going to bed. And, for bed, I mean Taeyong’s old inflatable mattress from when they used to camp. It seemed like ages ago, but it barely passed four years since they started to date.

“We should paint these walls.” Taeyong mumbled, not even noticing how his lips formed a little pout. He couldn’t help but feel upset at the fact that their moving truck got stuck in the middle of the road, and the trucker said that it would take him at least two days to arrive with their furnishing. So, in the meanwhile, it would be Taeyong, Johnny, who seemed much less stressed about it than his shorter boyfriend, and that terrible white walls. The bright color didn’t annoy him that much when they got into their new apartment, and painting them wasn’t part of his plans, but, after having his eyes abused by the blinding white, he definitely could think about a color or two that would fit their stuff better than that.

“We can do it tomorrow, babe. Don’t worry and… stop pouting.” Johnny chuckled.

“I’m not-!”

“You are! I just know it!” Johnny laughed again, this time turning his face around so he could watch his pouty boyfriend getting all sulky. The older smirked little before blinked one eye, making Taeyong feel like he was a teenager all over again. It was amusing for him how charming Johnny could be when he wanted to. How experienced he felt, how mature and intimidating he was at first, and it made Yong think about all the times he’d catch himself daydreaming about his best friend’s brother, and how his heart would race each time Mark would tell him that Johnny asked about him. It felt like ages, but it felt like twenty minutes ago.

It’s been so long since Johnny stopped being Mark’s older brother to be his crush, and then his boyfriend. But he could feel how his hands used to shake before Johnny could take them with his own, and make it feel like they belong there. And right now, after four years of getting to know and falling in love, they finally decided to move together. It was an easy decision, honestly, since they’d spend so much time on each other’s houses that it just felt natural.

Taeyong crawled towards his boyfriend, silently enough for an already distracted Johnny don’t notice his movements. He didn’t waste much time before his lips could find his favorite spot on John’s body, the crook of his neck. He buried his face on there, sniffing hard as he inhaled the older’s scent, feeling it fill his lungs with a wooden and familiar sensation. Johnny chuckled, always ticklish on that spot.

“Baby…” His voiced was low, but it still echoed the empty room. His hand found Taeyong’s body as he turned around to face him. He pulled the younger gently to his lap, both bodies already used to the feeling of each other so close. Taeyong’s thin arms wrapped around his neck, before he could lift his face up, so their eyes could meet. “Hello.”

“Hi.” Taeyong said, sounding almost like a baby. His pupils were big and dark, so pretty and Johnny could feel like he was drowning on them, only to be rescued by his little smile, slightly closing his eyes.

“Do you come here often?” Johnny arched a single eyebrow, flirty as only he could be.

“Hmmm.” Taeyong pouted again, now resting a hand on his chin, making a frown. “I’ll be here a lot from now on, sir.” He smiled again, as his free hand slowly rubbed Johnny’s neck, the very tip of his fingers gently touched John’s skin.

“Oh, yeah? Me too. Just moved in with a boy.” There was a familiar grin on his face, almost like there was some never-ending contentment on him. “He’s a bit sulky right now… But, what can I do? Love that dude.”

“Shut up… I’m not sulky.” Taeyong rolled his eyes, breaking their little flirt scene only to hit on Johnny’s arm. “I just- don’t know. It’s not how imagined our first night in our new home.” He admitted. It was easy for him to express his feelings for Johnny, once he knew well how comprehensive he was and how empathic he had become over the years.

Johnny nodded, but his face remained undecipherable to the younger until Taeyong felt his large hand resting on the back of his neck, slowly tangling his fingers on his hair, making a cold shiver down his spine. The american shrugged, “Well, that’s exactly how I expected our first night to be.”

“Really?”

“M-hm.” He could feel Taeyong’s head tilting against his hand before his palm could find the soft skin of the younger’s cheek. “I’m not the kind of guy to make plans, y’know? But… since you’re here, it’s all fine. It’s how I want to spend the night. Don’t care for that useless moving truck, or for that ugly white walls. We’re here. We’re just starting something. And it feels… amazing. So, don’t worry, babe. We have plenty time to paint these walls, to get it all done. But I don’t know, it already feels like home to me.”

Home. It felt like home.

Not that empty and large apartment, but there, Johnny’s arms were his home.

Taeyong leaned closer, just so his lips could touch John’s, kissing it softly. He could find the right words to describe the warm feeling that took over his chest, calming his anxieties all at once and making him so relieved he could cry. It was something only Johnny could do. “You’re so cheesy.” He laughed against his lips, still giving it little soft pecks. “I love you so much.”

“Oh, really? I had no idea-“ Johnny giggled before he could feel Taeyong’s little teeth biting on his bottom lip, what made him frown. “Ow! Baby, no! No, no… I love you too, Yongie.” His hands placed themselves on his waist, pulling him closer, and before he could say anything, Johnny kissed his boyfriend tenderly.

Taeyong knew he could spend forever just like this. 


End file.
